


Park Visits

by FereldanDorkMage



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldanDorkMage/pseuds/FereldanDorkMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look at him, he's bored!"</p><p>"Give him a minute, I think he's trying to talk to that girl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Park Visits

John watched as Hamish walked around the playground perimeter, stopping briefly to study a cigarette butt that lay among the wood chips. Hamish kicked the butt and kept walking. He had Mary's structure, but otherwise he was his father, and John was grateful for that. His ability to be an utter prick obviously game from a favourite uncle though, and John always had conflicting feelings about it.

Sherlock shook his head, gesturing vaguely in the boys direction and sighing dramatically. "Look at him, he's bored!"

"Give him a minute, I think he's trying to talk to that girl." John replied, his hand gesturing towards a girl in jeans, an orange sweater that had an owl decal, and tennis shoes.

They watched as Hamish approached the girl and began talking. He finished, and the girl nodded excitedly. The pair ran to the swings, and Hamish began pushing her higher and higher into the air. 

Hamish slowed down when he noticed that she was going up higher than what she was comfortable with, and began to have conversation with her.

"What's your name?"

"Erica. Erica Hooper."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you. What's yours?"

"Hamish. Hamish Watson-Holmes." He replied, imitating the way she had structured her response.

He watched her swing back and forth, her wavy red hair moving around wildly.

"Where's your Mum?" Hamish questioned

"My mum is over there!" Erica pointed to a small, pretty brunette, who was wearing a knitted scarf and striped jumper. The girl looked just like her mum. Hamish said as much, and she beamed at him.

"What about your mum?"

Hamish shrugged and pointed at John and Sherlock. "The blonde one's my dad. He says mum's run off somewhere, and that the place doesn't much matter as long as she stays."

"Ohhh." She frowned a bit, then shrugged. "Did you know that the human body typically has two-hundred and six bones?"

Hamish nodded excitedly, his lips stretching into a grin. "Yeah. Uncle Sher let me help him beat up a cadaver with a riding crop, so I could draw out the patterns of post-mortem bruises."

Erica made an excited squeaking. "Could I help next time? I'm going to work in forensics when I get to be older. That way I can solve murders."

Hamish shrugged, then grinned back. "Well, I don't see why not. Let's ask, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Erica nodded.

A voice called out "Erica! Time to leave! It's getting chilly out here."

Hamish grabbed the chains of the swing to make it stop.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Erica."

She nodded, her hair falling into her face.

"You too, Hamish."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Jokes? Fic requests? Feedback? Pointers? Grammar errors?  
> Just leave it in the comment box!


End file.
